starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Prince of the Forest
"Prince of the Forest" (or "Prince of the Forests" in the Starla version of the show)' '''is the nineteeth episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''(Other titles: Catalan "''El príncep del bosc",'' German "''Der Prinz der Wälder", French "Le Prince de la forêt", Portugaese "O principe da floresta", Russian "Принц леса",'' Spanish "''El príncipe de los bosques".) While searching for wondrous faery wraiths in the Forests of Arden, Princess Gwenevere finds romance and magic with a strange yet handsome young man named Ian. But Ian does not reveal to the Princess the wondrous magic jewel he has recently found, and which can transform him from a beast into a boy. Meanwhile, Lady Kale offers Ian the chance to become a human if he gives the jewel to her. Plot summary Princess Gwenevere and Sunstar ditch a party and head to the Forests of Arden to see the rare fairy wraiths dance, said to be the most beautiful sight in Avalon. They find one fairy wraith Arienda but lots of traps, and Gwen she ends up falling in mud hole. Luckily, a mysterious handsome young man shows up to save her. He says his name is Ian. Gwen does eventually return to the party and recap everything that happened. Drake and the other Jewel Riders are very interested in Ian. The next day, Gwen returns to Forests of Arden, only to find a giant blue wolf-man beast being attacked by Civello and his outlaws. Gwen scares off the outlaws, then frees the wolf-man from a trap and he leaves, Gwen follows his tracks, and finds Ian dancing with fairy wraiths. Ian explains that the fairy wraiths don’t really dance anymore since the Prince of the Forest lost his lover. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Civello was hired by Lady Kale to get the Wizard Jewel that the wolf-man wears. The Outlaws plot to capture the beast next time by using a massive crossbow and Kale brings the captured Arienda to use as bait. Later, the wolf-man finds Arienda and falls into the trap. When Civello and company check out the trap, however, they find Ian. It turns out that he is the beast — the Prince of the Forest — and that his jewel helps him switch between human and wolf-man forms. Kale offers to have Morgana turn Ian into a real human if he gives her the jewel he wears. Meanwhile, Gwen dreams about Ian, his jewel, and "healing the circle". Gwen and the Jewel Riders eventually find and confront the Outlaws. Kale, Morgana, and Ian all show up, too. Ian is confused and torn between giving his jewel to Gwen or Morgana, but is convinced to give it to Gwen. A fight ensues but Ian turns into the enraged beast and the bad guys run away. In the end, Ian and Gwen dance, and the fairy wraiths allow Ian to become human once a year for Gwen when she would arrive to watch the dance of the fairy wraiths. Video See also * List of episodes External links * Draft script * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:Second season